Alejándote de mí destino
by LadyTakomura
Summary: En el antiguo japón, Neji Hyuga no puede aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su prima, Hinata Hyuga, ya que es un obstáculo entre el y la espada. Pero... ¿Qué es más preciado para el Hyuga? ¿El amor o su fuerza?


Cambiando mí destino.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto de la aldea de konoha, los campesinos sembraban para las nuevas cosechas, los establecimientos estaban abiertos para cualquier viajero que necesitara un lugar para dormir. Todo parecía normal excepto para Hyuga Neji, que para él cada día era muy diferente.

A esas horas el ya estaba despierto y presentable, se encontraba sentado en el patio de la mansión Hyuga, lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia. Ese lugar siempre le llenaba de recuerdos, algunos dolorosos pero la mayoría agradables ya que era ahí donde entrenaba con su padre cuando se hallaba con vida.

-Neji-nissan?- se escucho una suave voz a lo lejos, por supuesto que Neji ya sabía de quien se trataba.-Mi pa-padre te busca..-dijo con ciertos nervios la chica de pelos lacios.

Neji se levanto y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se dirigía al dojo donde seguramente se encontraría el padre de su prima, Hinata. Aquella mujer siempre lo ponía nervioso, lo hacía cambiar, lo hacía pensar de manera diferente e incluso hacía que tuviera pensamientos que para él eran bastante inapropiados. Aquella mujer realmente tenía algo especial.

Cuando Neji llegó al Dojo vio a Hiashi Hyuga sentado en lo más profundo del Dojo, al parecer entrenaba, se podía ver por su rostro cubierto de sudor y se respiración acelerada. Después de que sus dos hijas alcanzaron la edad adulta Hiashi se dedicaba a entrenar en el poco tiempo libre que tenía.

-Neji acércate – dijo el impotente jefe del más prestigioso clan de la aldea de Konoha, el clan Hyuga, que siempre sorprendía por sus técnicas con la espada y también por su extraña habilidad sanguínea de tener ojos más sensibles, esto facilitaba su percepción de ataques y de su alrededor, lo que los hacía oponentes formidables.

-Neji… sin lugar a dudas eres de los mejores espadachines que tenemos, haz mostrado ser fuerte y sobre todo capaz, has aprendido la mayoría de las técnicas con la espada de nuestro clan, estoy seguro que mi hermano sonríe en los cielos … haz madurado, los años sin lugar a dudas te han hecho cambiar..- dijo Hiashi Hyuga observando a la nada, como siempre, pensando en cada palabra que diría ya que lo que diría no sería facíl - pero a todos nos afecta el tiempo, mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de antes, empiezo a envejecer… a ser un estorbo, no tengo la misma fuerza de mi juventud, y es por eso que, Neji, necesito que me hagas un favor que probablemente sea el único y más importante que llegue a pedirte. - .

-¿Un favor?- contestó Neji Hyuga, ¿Qué necesitaría que hiciera su sobrino?, ¿qué le pediría de aquella manera?, ¿qué sería tan importante? –Protege a mi hija mayor… a la heredera de esta Mansión y a mi sucesora…. Hinata.- dijo con seriedad haciendo una pausa-(¡¿Hinata-sama? Yo .. ¿Protegerla?)-pensó para sí mismo.-Veo confusión en tu rostro, y lo entiendo…Como ya he dicho ella es la heredera, a diferencia de su hermana, que se ha ido para "buscar su propio camino" ella está destinada a permanecer aquí, a ser una líder y a encargarse de nuestro clan… tengo esperanzas en ella, pero aún así no deja de ser una mujer, correrá peligro innumerables veces. Es por eso que necesito que la protejas, que la aconsejes que cuando no esté seas su guía… pronto deberá casarse, no se a que hombre escoja, pero sea cual sea su elección no debes apartarte de ella.- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hiashi – Estoy seguro que tu eres el único que puede hacer esto… Neji-.

Neji se hallaba recostado, en el mismo suelo de su cuarto, sin poder dejar de pensar en el favor que su tío le había dejado…- (¿Yo protegerte? ¿Cómo debería de hacerlo? ¡¿Cómo!... aún ahora… me tienes miedo.)- eso causaba un dolor en su pecho, Hinata debía tenerle miedo, esa debía ser la única explicación a su comportamiento cuando él estaba cerca, miedo, aunque no la culpaba, la trató infinidad de veces de la peor manera, ya que en su adolescencia pensaba que era la causante de la muerte de su padre… Su padre había muerto protegiéndola y ahora el debía encargarse de aquel trabajo.

Neji recordó las palabras de su tío (_pronto deberá casarse, no se a que hombre escoja, pero sea cual sea su elección no debes apartarte de ella), -_realmente.. ¿Podré soportar qué estés con otro hombre? O…. ¿dejaría que estés con alguien más?- entre más lo pensaba Neji más afirmaba que él no era el adecuado para cuidarla, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su tío!, por supuesto que las cosas habían cambiado desde que era un simple adolescente pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte! El era un "genio" entre su clan, muchas veces lo presumía pero esto era diferente, era… inoportuno.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la yukata para dormir cuando de repente se escucharon gritos y golpes… Neji reconoció aquel sonido –espadas…- dijo antes de salir corriendo para ver a cierta persona….


End file.
